kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucidia (UW)
Lucidia, currently the Principality of Lucidia 'is a group of Worlds frequently mentioned in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy, and explored in Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight.From its independence it was originally known as the Holy Lucidian Empire, which was federation of some 200 monarchies under the Holy Lucidian Emperor. Later, it became the Lucidian Confederation, a loose union of some 39 Lucidian States, which lasted until 30 BDC (23394 EUC) when it became the Lucid Empire, and was the third rival superpower to the Union of the Realm of Light and the Heartless Empire. However, it's role as the antagonist against the Realm of Light, the Heartless and their allies in the Lucidian War, as well as the "Seven Pillars Incident" led to the establishment of the Principality. History Early Years During the Dark Ages (3950-300 BDC) that succeeded the Keyblade War (3959-3951 BDC), modern day Lucidia was seperated into multiple states and Kingdoms. The two largest being the Kingdom of Walkuere and the Duchy of Ivrea. The majority of Walkuere was led by the Walkueran Knights. These knights would form the basis of the Lucidian Knights when the Empire was united. These warriors would operate from Waldreich Castle (the setting for "The Legend of Razgriz", and defended the worlds owned by the King of Walkuere from foriegn invaders. At the end of the Dark Ages, Lucidia was still seperated, but by the mid 200's BDC, the lands that currently make up the Principality's territory to form the North Lucidian Federation, a patchwork of Lucidian Kingdoms, Duchies and Principalities led by the Walkueran King. The Capital moved from Waldreich Castle to the border city of Sudentor. The city expanded from a minor trading world on the fringes of the Federation to a major hub rivaling such hubs like Radiant Garden. The next 150 years saw the further expansion of the Empire through conflicts with the Kingdom of Ivrea, at the time known as the South Lucidian Federation. Finally, on 30 BDC, the two Federations united to form the Lucid Empire. The capital moved from Sudentor to the King's ancestral homeworld, the city of Walküre. Expansionism and Federalism In the Mid First Century DC, the Imperials saw fit that it was their destiny to expand their borders. This was caused by 2 Wars fought with the Realm of Light, over various fringe worlds, including Port Royal, the Enchanted (later Beast's) Castle and the Midgar Cluster. However none of the independent cluster of worlds to the East and South of the Empire, did not want to sacrifice their soveriegnty to the empire, so they decided to take it by force. In the period from 70 to 84 DC, the Lucid Empire expanded Southward and Eastward, invading their neighbors. The fiercest fighting took part in the Eastern Lines, against the Jovian Republic, the Duchy of Mons and the Republic of Nascita (the latter two being one world independent states), while the stable Southern Front was against the Kingdom of Leon. Ironically, of all of the states that fought the Lucidians, only Leon managed to maintain it's soveriegnty, only losing 15% of the worlds they held. This would come to bite back at them 10 years later. The Lucidian War The Lucidian Empire, already a Federalized Institution, was starting to fall apart at the seems due to an economic freefall. Despite everything the Lucidians tried, nothing could've stop the nationalist movements going on. The Lucid Empire became a Vestigial one, losing influence, frefalling economy and began hemorrhaging all of their worlds, some to Realm of Light, others to the Kingdom of Leon, and the rest forming independent states. The Emperor at the time, Frederich IV, with the support of their parliament began preparations to bring back all of their lands to the world, and declared war on it's neighbors, starting the Lucidian War on March 25, 0094 DC. However despite the skill and might of the legendary Lucidian Knights, the tide of war turned against the Empire, by mid-May 0094 DC, and by June, lost the southern half of the Empire to the Keyblade Masters from the Realm of Light and their allies. On June 6, 0094, the Lucidian Empire, believing the situation was beyond the point of logic and in desperation, detonated 7 Darkmass bombs, Bombs using Radioactive Dark Matter, over 7 specific worlds in what is known as the Waldreich Line (due to the center of the line being the ancient capital of Waldreich Castle.) The war ended on June 20 that same year, with only the rump Nord Lucidia being made the Principality of Lucidia, Frederich IV abdicated the throne in favor of his son, Enrich I, and Lucidia's war-making capabilities were greatly reduced. Post-War After the war, the people of Lucidia was left a sad and broken people. With a Third of the worlds in the new Principality now trapped in a continuous Nuclear Winter, the Principality retreated into Isolation, focusing on rebuilding their shattered worlds. But there are those who seek to return the Fatherland to the ways of old. One that could threaten to bring instability in the near future... Government & Political Parties Political Parties Locations 'Walküre: Capital of the Lucid Empire, and later the Principality of Lucidia. The ancestral homeworld for the ruling House of Walküre and the homeworld of Keyblade Master Cecilie Losvaize. Anfang: A resort town located east of Walküre, nicknamed the Northern Skyline. The Homeworld of Keyblade Master Jakob Pfeiffer. Waldreich Castle: An Ancient Castle dating back to the days of the Kingdom of Avalon. Located on the foot of the Steir Mountains, it was one of the areas that survived the Darkmass Bomb that exploded near the castle. Yering Mountains: A Mining World to the west of the Steir Mountains, Yering was used as a military base during the Lucidian War. [[Hydrian Festung|'Hydrian Festung']]: A Fortress World long abandoned. These Keyblade War-era ruins was the site of a large scale battle during the Lucidian War. Koloss Canal: A Desert Town located between a Canal, located in Southern Lucidia. List of Lucidian Monarchs Trivia *The Lucidian Empire is based on Germany, more specifically, the German Empire (1871-1918). However it also draws elements from the WWII-era Nazi Germany. This is also a tribute to Belka from Ace Combat 5 and Zero, which has a much similar history, including having taken part in a war after losing much of it's lands to economic strain, and forced to Nuke their own country in order to prevent a direct invasion of the Belkan Fatherland. They also share the same flag. *The Principality of Lucidia is based on the German Democratic Republic, also known as East Germany. Both nations are closed societies seeking to rebuild after their respective wars (the Lucidian War and World War II respectively) while East Germany was essentially a Communist puppet state of the Soviet Union, the Principality is governed in a similar way to the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany/modern-day Germany) The Principality also shares the same history with the Principality of Belka from the Ace Combat Universe. Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse Category:Nations (UW)